The present invention relates to testing electronic devices, and more specifically, to a universal test platform for connecting to, and testing, different types of electronic devices.
Functional testing of an electronic device (e.g., a server, switch, router, etc.) is typically the last step in the manufacturing process to verify that the devices work as intended. Electronic devices typically have specific testing requirements that vary greatly from product to product. Often, dedicated floor space and infrastructure are required to test each individual product, as system requirements are unique. The hardware setup includes cables, connectors, power supplies, etc. which all may be unique to the testing of a specific type of electronic device. If hardware setups are unique, the setup used to test one electronic device cannot be used to test a different electronic device that requires a different hardware setup.